


Maleficent: Mistress Of Evil Surprise Faes

by Gentlewind21



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlewind21/pseuds/Gentlewind21
Summary: A twist to Maleficent 2. Aurora has been hiding something to all the human. Will the Moor Faes accepted the Dark Faes
Kudos: 3





	1. Hidden surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> I don't own the characters from Maleficent Or #2. They all belong to the creators. All the other ones are mine

Queen said, "All of the Moor folks are monster. You side with Moor folks."

"My father was a Monster", Aurora said darkly, "He was a peasant pretending to love Mal or Mom. He wanted my real mom hands, so he cut off Mal wings. Refengful she curse me to sleep for ever after my 16th birthday. He sent me away as a baby and never bother to visited me. He went mad that he neglect my birth mother on her deathbed. "

The queen was stunned, so were the fays.

"Mal was always watching me and grown to love me as her daughter", Aurora said as petals started to swirl around her, "she broke the curse because she love me. Mal own kind abandon her." Causing most of the Fay looking ashamed. "When Mal's wing return to her, who did broke the glass case. I did."

"Why do it," the queen asked seeing the petals consumed Aurora

"She been my mother", Aurora said, "and always will be."

Then a blinding light appear and after it was gone in Aurora place was a Fae with light gray wings and horns like Mal.

Aurora you a, the Queen started.

Mal was with injured Conall when white petals came to them, Mal said, "Aurora."

Some Fays who stay behind heard her so did Conall. "Who is Aurora.", Conall asked.

"Aurora is my adopted daughter", Mal said, "Her father was a peasant and wanted the King's daughter hands. He betray me by cutting my wings off because the king declare who ever kill me will marry his daughter. He didn't have the heart to kill me. I curse his daughter because of what happen. Sending her to the forest is the best thing he did."

"Why do that", Conall said.

"I'm been on my own most of my life," Mal said sadly, "living on the Moor. Watching Aurora to make sure she was safe and grown to a beautiful and kind young lady help me regain my joy and peace. Sixteen years being wingless and where were you. Hiding"

Causing the Faes including Conall looking guilty.

It not really your fault, said Mal as more petals come down on Conall and started healing, "Aurora forgave me for what I done and help my wings return. She went to live with me. One day she asked me if their were other like me."

"What did you say", asked a Fae.

"I haven't seen one", Mal said sadly.

Then she smile and said, "she human so nobody would notice. She also a healer. Aurora is very close to me."

"So Aurora is", Conall started.

"A Fae. Half Fae", Mal said


	2. Ashes

"I'm a Half Fae, Aurora said, "and I love it. I also love healing. The petals heals Faes' worst wound. It need more time afterward."

Borra and other Faes look hopeful of Conall.

"Well look", Aurora said, "It work."

The queen and Faes follow Aurora' gaze. There was a few more Dark Faes coming with Maleficent and wait... Conall.

"I have to go", Mal said getting up and walking away.

"Wait", Conall said getting up and wince surprising the Faes, "Aurora heals wound with petals."

"The petal can heal the worst wound", Mal said, "It would be healed in time."

Conall nodded and said, "Ok."

"If we survive", Mal said, "you can have the Moor to live."

"Some Faes can came with us", Conall said, "while they help the other we can go to Aurora."

Mal nodded, in moments they all have taken off.

Mal break away from the group heading to Aurora, follow by Conall. When they land Aurora hugged Maleficent when Mal notice the queen doing something and move Aurora out of the way. Too late.

The queen' son was on the top of the tower, he look sad then mad.

The queen had shot a harpoon arrow and had got Aurora and Mal.

Mal and Aurora turn to ashes.


	3. 3 Pheonix and Feather Faires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of both had fun throwing mud

Prince Phil said, "Why mother, just why." Letting a tear or two fall hitting the ashes, he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he look up to see Conall looking at him. Sighing Phil stand in front of him knowing his mother won't kill her only heir. "We had plans for the future, building a family. Maleficent and Aurora always been close to each other. We never know there was more Faes. We just called Maleficent a fairy."

"I already have won", Queen Ingrith said as guards came and surround him and Conall. Queen Ingrith gone to the front of the tower and said, Aurora and Maleficent are dead! Causing the fighting to cease. We will never live in fear again!" Phil slip past the guards and ran toward is mother ragging mad, then the guards grab him.

Behind Phill something was happening. Maleficent(golden) and Aurora(northern lights) ash swirled around. "What happening", asked Queen Ingrith. Then where the Faes die because they were hit with crimson powder or capture with iron net return to where the other Faes were, confuse and sore. The ashes got bigger and bigger, then they transform into two Phoenixes. Since the guards left Conall went to the prince, looking at the Phoenixes, they smile. The dark phoenix has gold fire coming from it, while the light gray has northlighs colors coming from it. The dark Phoenix blast crumble a tower nearby roaring. The gray one clear the crimson powder clouds roaring too. Then both Phoenixes stop and look at the tower and saw three figures on it. Phil and Conall look the Phoenixes.

Then all of sudden Ingrith grab Phil and throw him of the ledge Conall. Aurora shriek and was the first to act and grab them, while Maleficent protect them all, when they hit the ground. Queen Ingrith was trap and caught by Borras and three other Faes. In the courtyard Faesa and guards come closer to were the Phoenixes crash. Some mystery Faes come out of their hiding place. Conall and Phil come out from the crater, Maleficent and Aurora rose and roared. Then Phil run toward a mystery Fae with mui-color wings saying, "Scarlet you here." Aurora(phoenix) lay down suddenly, while Maleficent laid her head on her while the Mystery Faes look her over.

"What's wrong with Aurora ." Conall said worried.

"She's exhausted", Scarlet said looking at Aurora drinking some freshwater, We were worried that something bad could happen if Queen Ingrith or you guys found out. While we were wrong with you and not Ingrith"

Phil looking at Conall said, "When Aurora was still living in her castle, some men come wanted to killed her. Hating that she didn't revenge her father's death." A flicker of recognition passed through the Dark Faes. "Aurora escaped to the top of a tower. When the men come closer to her, she felled of the tower toward her death. Then some mysterious winged figures save her from death."

Aurora look and saw Conall, she squawked with recognition and begin to transform back to a fairy and Maleficent, too. When Aurora change back, the other Faes could she how actually look. Aurora was almost the same size of Mal as well wing spanned and horns. Her wings were white with gray bands and black tips. Aurora nodded her head at Conall to come closer and said Welcome and its a pleasure to met you all", grabbing his hand, when she grab his hand a strange energy past through all the Dark Fae. Maleficent grown vines round the courtyard and tower after she made the spindle needle disappear. The vines played with Ingrith and drop her a few feets on the ground

"More feather fairies", a child voice cried.

Aurora laugh and said, Yes, there are more fairies and something else." She look behind the embarrassed Faes as their children rush out to met children of Ulsted. All the children left together before some more Dark Faes come down from the sky

"Where are they, a female Dark Fae asked. Then the Dark Faes heard laughing. The laughing was from Aurora, Phil, Mal, Diaval and MY Faes.

"Its not funny", a Fae said, "We were looking for them."

"At least they be playing not fighting", Aurora said, "and to keep them busy. We had some people's siblings found us because they were curious where their older siblings went and were doing." Looking at the Faes Aurora asked, Why did you save me from the fell?

"We couldn't after seeing you help Mal's wings return", Conall said, "we been watching you all for years."

"Even though we hated what your dad did, Borras said, something about you, Aurora, was different. You open up Mal heart and return her joy.

"It was funny when you had that mud fight, laughed Conall, "that was good when-". He didn't finish because the Dark Fae and human children had thrown some smashed berries and mud at the Faes and parents. When the Faes and humans look at their children laughing and enjoying being together. They decide to joy the game to.

"You are little pests, now you going to get it", said Borras getting some and throw it. It missed and hit Maleficent, earning the all the Faes and human being smothered in mud and smashed berries. Then everyone was playing and having a grand time and didn't have a care in the world.

Everyone had a blasted. When it was done the Faes decided to spend the night outside of the castle.


End file.
